The Coldest Heart
by Gangsta Smurfette
Summary: Cree's school holds a talent show. She doesn't win frist place, but she wins something much more important. A sisterly Cree & Abby angst.


**THE COLDEST HEART: CREE LINCOLN **

_Disclaimer: I owe nothing, except maybe this fic. _

Cree was on stage, outdone in a strapless pink dress. The room was packed. She always knew she was granted with an angelic voice; but she was sorta sorry about the way she was about to put it to use.

Yet she faced the light, ready for everything that was to come that night. Her dark eyes met those of the one single person she was about to do this for. Abby smiled a encouraging for her sister.

Then, the strong voice of the teenaged beauty rang out: "This is a song that I'd like to dedicate to my younger sister, Abby. Love you sis." At least she hoped that would make up for the three years of rivalry.

The music began to play (A/N: Don't owe this song either, it's by the Classic Crime.). Cree nervously listens to the intro before her sweet, angelic voice carries trough the hall once more:

_A couple f years and I'm a silhouette_

_My Halo is broken now _

_And I'm all that's left _

_I hate to dissapiont _

_But it's the way thing went _

_I was blind to the things that I did _

_And after what was said _

Cree closes her eyes, trying to think happy thoughts as she sang. Her heartbeat kept prefect time with the music.

_Tie up these loose ends _

'_Cause these voices are calling me out _

_I've got the solution _

_You can feed me to something _

_That is leaving this doubt_

Cree opens her eyes again as she sings the chorus, her eyes meeting those of her sister once more. The clear shock of what her sister was singing was etched on Abby's face.

_Whoa! _

_I'm losing hope _

_There's a hole in my heart _

_That's been cut out of stone _

_Whoa! _

_Cold comes, cold goes_

_Could you fill this hole? _

'_Cause I can't do it alone_

Cree wraps the cord of the microphone around her wrist, basically cutting off the blood flow. But she didn't care. As she sang the next verse, she thought about how _empty _she'd felt since she left the K.N.D and betrayed her sister.

_A couple of tears and I'm a broken mess_

_The sadness has taken me far too deep in regret_

_So sing me a song about something good_

_My heart's on the thrashing floor _

_And I've done every single thing I could_

Abby knew Cree was singing for _her_. It was years since the sisters had communicated with each other without it ending in a fight.

_I used to believe in_

_Some kind of feeling_

_That could change everything I thought I knew_

_But that door is closed _

_And my heart feels like it's frozen _

_If you hear me I can feel you _

A tear was shed, unnoticed by the crowd, but Cree was sure Abby saw it roll down her cheek as she sang the chorus for the second time.

_Whoa! _

_I'm losing hope _

_There's a hole in my heart _

_That's been cut out of stone _

_Whoa! _

_Cold comes, cold goes_

_Could you fill this hole? _

'_Cause I can't do it alone_

Cree burst into the bridge, her eyes never leaving her sister, as if in fear that she would loose sight of her if her gaze adverted.

_The coldest heart can be brought to life _

_When it's thrown into the fire of goodbyes_

_The coldest heart can be brought to life _

_When it's thrown into the fire of goodbyes_

_The coldest heart can be brought to life _

_When it's thrown into the fire of goodbyes_

Then, the ebony beauty launched into the chorus again, her eyes burning with an agony that nobody seemed to notice. Nobody except for Abby.

_I'm losing hope _

_There's a hole in my heart _

_That's been cut out of stone _

_Cold comes, cold goes_

_Could you fill this hole? _

'_Cause I can't do it alone_

_I'm losing hope _

_There's a hole in my heart _

_That's been cut out of stone _

_Cold comes, cold goes_

_Could you fill this hole? _

'_Cause I can't do it alone_

The crowd was practically going wild by the time Cree sings the last verse; it didn't matter why the song, sung with so much emotion, was of emotional value to her.

_I've got the coldest heart _

_(Cause I can't do it alone)_

_I've got the coldest heart _

_I've got the coldest heart _

_I've got the coldest heart _

The building erupts into applause, not a single soul was left untouched by Cree's song. And Abby? She must've cheered hardest of all…

* * *

Later, in her bedroom, Cree was found removing her makeup. A gentle knock was heard at the door, and Cree called out: "Come in. The door's unlocked."

Moments later, Abby appeared in the door. "Hey, sis." She walked over to her elder sister, and Cree, unable to hold back tears, accepts an embrace form the smaller figure. Neither speaks for quite some time, just staying in their postion.

Then, Abby breaks the silence. "You sang that song for me didn't you." It was a statement, not a question. Cree nods anyways, trying to hold back a fresh wave of tears. Abby reaches up and wipes away a stray tear. "It'll be alright."

For a brief moment, Cree wondered why her sister sounded so certain, but she didn't dwell on it for too long, because Abby answers her unspoken question: "I heard ya, Cree. Loud and clear."

* * *

Cree's heart was made out of ice, ever since she left the K.N.D. The only feeling she felt with it was pain, pain that came form a massive hole in her life.

Countless of times had she tried to fill it by herself: By getting a new gig with the Teen Ninjas, by making new friends. She tried everything.

But all that time she knew what she really needed.

Her sister's love.

All that time she had spent admitting a silent plea for her sister's help. She couldn't fill this hole alone.

But on this night, as they held each other wordlessly, Abby did what she could to heal her sister's wound. And she succeeded.

A/N: That's a warp, peoples. Please R & R to tell me what you think.


End file.
